Exploring on her own
by Raxacoricofallapatorius
Summary: Rose goes exploring by herself only to get shot. One shot with a bit of fluff and only a teeny bit of angst. 10Rose, because they’re the best!


**Disclaimer: **Does it look like I own Doctor Who?

**Summary: **Rose goes exploring by herself only to get shot. One shot with a bit of fluff and only a teeny bit of angst. 10/Rose, because they're the best!

**A/N: **I really need to get my other stories finished, I just keep getting new ideas and have to write, it's addictive! This one is a dream I had…

"Hold on!" the Doctor shouted to Rose from the other side of the controls. Rose gripped onto a bar just underneath the central column, which was pumping up and down madly. The Tardis shook violently, chucking her and the Doctor down onto the cold metal floor. They both burst out laughing and the Doctor jumped to his feet and held out a hand to pull Rose up. She jumped up and into his arms, laughing hysterically with her head on his shoulder. She pulled back slightly, with his arms still around her.

"Where are we?" she asked him, slightly breathless from laughing. The Doctor looked at her, drinking in her features. Her hair was slightly wavy (**A/N Like she had it in Tooth and Claw)** and she had no makeup on, which the Doctor thought made her look even more beautiful. He suddenly remembered she had asked him a question.

"Um… I don't know" He reluctantly let her go and turned towards the monitor, only to find the screen was blank.

"Ah!"

"What's up?" Rose asked, leaning over his shoulder to look at the screen.

"Oops!" she said "What happened to that?"

"Looks like it's been disconnected with the bumpy landing" he told her "I'll have to fix it" and he made to bend down to disappear under the console when Rose said

"Well I'm not gonna sit around and watch you do that, I'm going to find out where we are." And he stood back up, looking her in the eye.

"I don't even know where we are, I'm not letting you go out there when it could be potentially dangerous." Rose was having none of it.

"Doctor, I'm not a little kid, I can look after myself"

"Even so, I promised your mother I would look after you so I'm not going to let you go swanning off onto an unknown planet" He was starting to lose his temper.

"I don't care Doctor, it's not like I'm gonna get shot or anything!" and with that she turned on her heel and marched out of the door. The Doctor glared at her retreating back and had half a mind to go after her when the Tardis spoke to him.

"_She'll be fine Doctor; you worry about her too much"_ He let out a long sigh,

"I suppose you're right, what could possibly go wrong?"

Rose walked slowly, looking around her. The planet was beautiful, with pink/purple flowers, tall trees and a yellow sky but she wasn't really concentrating on the scenery. She was thinking about the slight tiff she had just had with the Doctor. She wasn't a little girl, why did he feel the need to protect her all the time? Sometimes he frustrated her so much she just wanted to do what her mother did to him occasionally. She let out a frustrated sigh but she was brought out of her thoughts by a loud and commanding voice behind her.

"Oi! What do you think you're doing?" She turned around to see that he had his gun trained on her. She felt slightly irritated by him and she really couldn't be bothered by him.

"I'm walking, is that illegal?" hoping he could hear the irritation in her voice. The guard looked human, except that he had a slightly green tinge to the skin and his eyes were pink with blue pupils. He sneered at her

"It is where you are; now I suggest you move off the forbidden ground there and get out of my sight before I shoot." Rose tutted

"Well you could at least put a sign up saying it's forbidden."

"You have 10 seconds to leave before I blow your head off" Rose could tell he was starting to get agitated so she shook her head and walked past him taking extra care to walk slowly on the forbidden ground, just to work him up a little more. She nudged him slightly as she walked past and she had walked a few feet away but she could still feel his eyes on her as she walked back towards the Tardis.

All of a sudden, she heard a gun shot behind her and the next thing she knew, she was on the floor clutching her left side in agony. She rolled over onto her back to find the guard looming over her.

"Too slow" he said, sneering at her again. She glared at him the best she could while in pain.

"Now get out of here, before I finish you off" Rose pulled herself up from the ground, gritting her teeth to stop herself from crying out, she wasn't going to satisfy this guard by showing weakness. She clutched her side, which was bleeding a lot and ran, limping, towards the Tardis, tears streaming down her face because of the pain. Thankfully, she hadn't gone too far from the Tardis and it was only just around the corner. She could still hear the guard laughing his head off as she ran towards the big blue police box that was so conspicuous against the rest of the scenery.

She burst through the wooden doors and stood for a moment, looking at the Doctor, who was fiddling with the monitor. She staggered up to him.

"Have fun exploring?" he asked her, rather coldly.

"Doctor" she gasped and collapsed. The Doctor sensed something was wrong and turned around just in time to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Rose?" All of his irritation gone as he tried to figure out what was wrong.

"Rose, what happened?" he asked her as she continued to cry in his arms. He cupped her cheek as she sobbed and he noticed she was clutching her side. He lowered her to the floor so he could get a good look at what was wrong. He removed her hand to find a deep graze in her side. The bullet had just skimmed her left side, but it was still bleeding quite a lot. He felt a surge of anger as he examined it, not at Rose, he couldn't be angry with her, but at the person who had done this to her.

"I'm sorry" Rose whispered, still crying. He looked her in the eye.

"It's not your fault" he said softly "Who did this to you?"

"It is my fault; I should have listened to you." She let out a cry of pain as he continued to examine it

"Come on; let's get you to the med bay." The Doctor picked her up and she leant her head against his chest, blood all over her hands.

"It was a guard" she sobbed "Apparently, I was on forbidden ground and he told me to go…" she stopped as another surge of pain tore through the wound. The Doctor quickened his pace, her blood all over his white shirt but he didn't care. All he cared about at the moment was patching Rose up, then going to find who did this to her. They reached the med bay within a couple of minutes and the Doctor noticed Rose had gone silent. He looked at her tear streaked face, her eyes were closed which meant she had passed out.

"_Probably from the blood loss" _he thought to himself as he lowered her onto the bed in the centre of the room. He quickly went to one of the cupboards and pulled out some bandages, some disinfectant and cotton wool, and a pair of tweezers, just in case the bullet had become lodged in her body. Walking back over to Rose, he sat down on the chair next to the bed and lifted her t-shirt up over the wound. After cleaning it with the disinfectant, he had managed to stop it bleeding mostly and he was now examining it to see if he could see the bullet. To make his job easier, he pulled his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket and passed it over the wound, scanning for the bullet. Nothing. It must have just skimmed past her body.

5 minutes later, he had secured a bandage around the wound, just as she was starting to stir. Rose moaned slightly and turned her head, facing the Doctor. Opening her eyes, she saw the Doctor fastening a bandage around her waist.

"Doctor?" He turned his head to look at her. At seeing her awake, his face broke into a relieved grin and he stood up, walking over to give her a hug as she sat up.

"Are you OK?" he asked her softly, pulling back to look in her eyes. Rose nodded, willing herself not to cry again. The Doctor seemed to sense this because he pulled her into another hug, whispering in her ear.

"Shhh, it's OK now, you're safe." Rose just sniffed as she let her tears fall into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry for walking out on you like that" she said, voice just barely above a whisper. He pulled away once more.

"It doesn't matter Rose, honestly, I worry about you to much that's all. I just don't want to lose you" he admitted sheepishly and he looked away from her. Rose gently took hold of his chin and turned his head back round to face her. She smiled at him, their noses almost touching, he smiled fondly back at her then pressed his lips softly against hers in a small kiss. She returned the pressure and he drew away

"Can you stand?" he asked her, his voice soft and a little husky. She nodded, holding onto him as he helped her up off the med-bed. He wrapped an arm gently around her waist to support her as they made their way over to the door and out into the corridors

"You still didn't say who shot you" he prompted her as they made their way back to the control room. He wanted to know who hurt her so he could give them a piece of his mind.

"A guard" she told him, wincing a little bit. "He told me to go so I walked away from him, but then he shot me" This made the Doctor even angrier.

"When your back was turned?" Rose just nodded, sensing his anger. The Doctor was then quiet until they got to the control room.

"Now I'm going to go out there and find him" he told her, his voice shaking slightly.

"I'm coming with you" she said. He looked at her, wanting her to stay here where it was safe but he just sighed.

"OK come on, but stay close to me" She smiled and cuddled up against him as he put his arm back around her waist and helped her outside.

Rose took him to where she had been walking and soon spotted the guard patrolling the same area. The guard saw her as soon as she saw him and he made his way over.

"Doctor that's him" she told him, nodding over to where the guard was making his way over to them. Rose saw his jaw clench as the guard stopped in front of them.

"Didn't you get my message honey?" he asked her sardonically, eyeing her blood stained shirt. Rose looked at the Doctor, whose eyes had turned cold and hard. He stepped up to the guard and punched him in the face, making him stagger backwards then fall over, dropping his gun. The Doctor stood over him.

"Coward!" he spat "Shooting someone when their back is turned" The man shuffled backwards, trying to pick his gun back up but the Doctor put his foot on it. The guard looked up at the Doctor in terror. Rose smiled.

"_Never get in the way of an angry time lord"_ she said to herself, and she heard the Tardis laugh inside her head. She turned her attention back to the Doctor.

"Don't you ever hurt her again" he said, his voice low and deadly. The guard just nodded, unable to speak and the Doctor motioned with his head for the guard to get out of his sight. He stood up, turned around and ran away. The Doctor picked the gun up, frowning from the after effects of his anger. Rose hobbled over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. He turned to face her and his expression softened; she wrapped her arms around his neck. He hugged her back gently so as not to hurt her, and then put his arm back around her as they made their way back to the Tardis.

**Thought I would end it there, it was getting a bit long. What do you think? **


End file.
